Bits and Pieces
by MajesticBurn
Summary: G1: Bits of Spike and Sparkplug's life, some through Spike's POV, some Bumblebee's, some yet to be determined.
1. Shattered

Okay people; first of all, I don't own transformers; if I did I would own every one of the comics DVDs and toys. Unfortunately I don't, but really, really, REALLY wish I did. Anyway, enjoy this fic, if not, bah.

* * *

Bits and Pieces:

Chapter one Bit:

Shattered

I can't understand it, why Sparkplug and Spike are so sad over an old house. It's creaky; a worn-out old building that seems to be virtually teetering on its own edges. The inside is worse; it's completely trashed. Everything's shredded, tossed, or thrown about in every room.

Sparkplug said that he grew up in the house when it was in good shape, his sister and her family had moved in after their parents died. Sparkplug also said that this chaos happened while they lived in that house- I just can't wrap his mind around it; how could anyone live in the conditions I saw.

"Bumblebee- have you seen Spike?" Sparkplug's call jolted me from my thoughts as I look up from the things I'm sorting for them.

"I saw him go upstairs." I replied; he looked up the stairs barely balancing the boxes in his arms, he called for Spike a few times and gave me a glance. I sighed, "I'll go get him, but I don't know if those stairs will hold me."

"They should- my sister and I sent those stairs through hell, if they can withstand twenty-five years of fireworks, fire, and a summer with a shot-gun, they can withstand your weight."

I'm not reassured but I'll go up. The stairs groaning beneath my feet frighten me a bit, as do the floor-boards of the second floor, "Spike? Spike? Spike where'd ya go?" I glance down the hall to see a shadow from the door at the very end. I tread as carefully as possible, poking my head into the room, it was even more trashed than the rooms downstairs, broken electronics, desk, glass, and even a broken, tack-filled door on the floor, other junk also spread around the room.

Spike's looking at a blue dinosaur toy (nearly the only thing in the room still in one piece); crying. He quickly wipes away his tears, "Oh… Hi Bumblebee. I-I was just…"

I set my hand on his shoulder, "Why are you so upset about that toy?"

It seems like forever before he answers, "This was part of a set; I have the other one, my cousin Ron and I got them when we were little kids. I-I just… I can't believe that that nice, older-brother figure is… he's so different than he was back then, now… he's a jerk. He set off fireworks in his school… he smokes… he drinks… I just… don't tell my dad I was crying okay?"

I nod, bending down a bit to meet his eyes with my optics, "It'll be alright, sometimes people just… they change into people they really shouldn't, but you can't change that, and I promise I won't tell anyone. C'mon, let's go downstairs, you're dad's waiting."

We walk carefully downstairs, the dinosaur tucked away in Spike's pocket. Sparkplug looked sadly at Spike, he lowered his voice, "We sure have a lot of memories here huh Spike? Especially after your mom died… Yer grandma loved yer mom like her own daughter. Everyone loved yer mom- that was something you definitely got from her- you know I don't make good first impression."

Spike nods in reply, his mood seems to have gotten worse at the mention of his mother, neither Spike or Sparkplug has ever really mentioned before what happened to Spike's mother, I wonder what she died from, but I know it wouldn't be right to ask now. They both look so sad, I don't know what to do, but maybe they need to be alone. I'll go outside, give them alone time to be with their memories.

But now I can't help but think about all the people I've lost in the war. My creators, my first best friend, my first commander, my teachers… so many people have died in the war, and just the ones I was close to were so many… it's so hard to imagine how many 'bots lost their lives. I even lost the femme who was going to be my bondmate. I miss her so much… but no time to worry about it; here they come, they're dawdling, but we should hit the road.

This is going to be a very long, quiet drive.

Finished

* * *

How'd everyone like it? Please let me know; I've had six chocolate-chip cookies today; I'm wired. Please RnR! 


	2. Nightmare

Okay, I decided to continue with a second bit, okay? Grr,I need sugar... and I don't wanna do my math homework, it requires opening that god-forsaken book. Grr... Anyway, enough complaning from me, enjoy the ficcy! Did I spell that right? Eh, whatever: go on and I'll stop waisting your time, that should be spent reading the story.

Once again, I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Bits and Pieces:

Chaptertwo Bit:

Nightmare

Something seems so strange. I'm in the hospital waiting room; I've been here every day as long as I can remember. My dad just sat down next to me, his hands covering his face, I can see tears falling down his face. Why is he so sad?

"Daddy? Can I go see Mommy now? Is she awake?" More tears, what's going on? "Daddy?"

After a minute he regained his composure and whipped away his tears, he looks down on my, pulling me into a hug, "Spike, son… The… the doctor said Mommy's real sick; a lot sicker than they thought."

"Mommy's gonna be okay right? Right?" I can feel the tears pouring down my face.

"They… they don't know Spike… sh-she might… she might be going to sleep for a long time; a-a really long time. C'mon, yer Mom wants to see you before…" He stopped, I just can't understand what's going on, when he finally continued his voice was so shaky, he whispered, "She just wants to see you."

He walked me to Mommy's room, and let me go in alone, leaving the door open a crack. I walked over to her bed, she looked so thin and pale, dark circles were around her eyes, her formerly golden hair seemed to have been thinning as much as she was, her eyes closed and eyelids looking heavy. As I approach her, she opens her eyes, the brightness all but gone from them; they were now a steel blue.

She gave me a half-hearted smile, and whispered, "Come up here Spike." I crawled onto the side of the bed and curled up in her arms. She holds me close, like if I was the air she breathes. She strokes me hair, we stayed together in silence for a long time before voices were heard outside.

"Irving William Witwicky?" a doctor's voice whispered, it was low and almost tender.

"That's me- how does it look Doctor?" Daddy's voice, he sounded so lost.

"I'm sorry Mr. Witwicky; I don't think she's going to make it through the night. If she had just gone through the chemotherapy like we told her…"

"I know. I told her that it would give her a second chance, but… she wanted to give Buster a chance to live, and because of that she just…"

"It's good that you left him in the room with your wife, he should be with her until the end, as should Spike and yourself. Go in there, the four of you need to be together as long as possible. By morning she'll be dead." Their voices lower, I can't hear them now.

I don't know why I'm crying, I don't' want to let go of my Mommy. She strokes my hair a little more, like she does when I get hurt. "Mommy, why are they talking like you're going far away? Where are you going?"

She thought a moment then whispered, "To tell the truth sweetheart, I don't really know- no one knows what the place is like until you get there, what happens when you fall asleep forever. All we know is that it's peaceful there, and happy there."

"Aren't you happy here?"

"Of course I am, but sweetheart, I can't stay here any longer. My body's too ill, but when I get there, I'll be alright, and there's something my Grandmother told me when she was about to go there- she said "There's more I can do for you over there than I could ever do for you here." And I believe her."

"So when you get there… you'll see your grandma again?"

"Yes." Her gaze falls on my little brother Buster, and I look at him to, "Spike? I want you to promise me something. Please take care of Buster for me, I know you're dad will do a good job at taking care of both of you but… he's going to need me just like you're going to need me when I won't be able to hold you, keep you in my arms and tell you everything's going to be alright. I need you to protect him- okay son?"

"I promise Mommy."

"Thank you my brave sweet baby, I would also like you to tell Buster something when he's old enough to understand, I want you to let him know I love him, just like I love you and your father. I love you Spike." Her tears dripped onto my face, and before I can answer Daddy opens the door and sits with us, Mommy then whispers, "Go to sleep Spike. You need to sleep, I love you." Not long after I can feel myself drifting off to sleep in my mother's arms.

I feel a kiss on my forehead, Mommy's kiss, and open my eyes, but Mommy is gone, and Daddy is crying in the chair next to the bed. I walk over to Buster's little bed, and pat his forehead.

"It's okay." I whisper, wondering if he understands me yet. "Mommy went far away, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love us. I hope you understand that one day. She told me to protect you, and I will."

Wait, but I didn't protect him. He died in a car crash with his girlfriend Jessie, and her older sister who was driving them to the movies that night.

I failed Mom. I should've done something to save her- if I had maybe Buster would still be alive too.

No.

No. It's my fault. I'm the reason my Mom and brother died!

No! This can't be.

Mom! Mom where are you! I need you! Buster needed you! Dad needs you! Mom! Mom!

* * *

"Spike; Spike wake up. You're having a bad dream." Bumblebee? What on earth- Oh. Now I remember. I open my eyes to find myself on the floor of Ratchet's medbay, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Wheeljack looking at me.

"Wha- huh?" I remember now, I was waiting for Ratchet to fix Bumblebee when I dozed off.

"You were calling for your mom in your sleep." Ratchet informs me, I look up dumbstruck.

"Just a bad dream is all."

I tried to stand up, but Bumblebee whispered, "Who's Buster?"

I was quiet a moment, but finally said, "He was my little brother until about a year and a half before you guys showed up. He… he died in a car crash. How'd you-"

"You were saying that both you and Buster needed your mom, are you going to be alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Wheeljack nods towards the door, "You should go get some rest Spike, you too Bumblebee."

"Thanks 'Jack." I head out, walking toward the exit.

"Hold on Spike! I'll drive you home." Bumblebee calls chasing after me.

"Thanks."

I hope he doesn't try to talk to me; I really don't wanna talk about it. Too bad I'm wrong. "Spike? How did your Mother die?"

I don't wanna answer, but I know I have to. "She died of cancer about a month after my brother Buster was born; he hadn't even been out of the hospital yet. She had been in the hospital for four months before because she had refused the chemotherapy because it would've… Buster wouldn't have been born if she had saved her own life- she wanted to give him a shot, and because of me he never got that chance."

"How is it your fault he got in a crash?"

I bit back my tears, I have to do this. "He was supposed to be with me that night, but I told him off, yelled at him and made him go away. If I hadn't been so mean to him that night… then maybe… maybe he'd be part of the Autobot team too."

"Don't say things like that Spike- you know it'll all be alright. Okay?"

For a while I can't think of what to say, then whisper, "Like my Mom told me- you can do more for your loved ones in heaven then you ever could on mortal earth. Thanks Bumblebee."

He whispered, "No problem." He kept quiet after that, I can't help but wonder how many people that he loved died in the wars. How can he not badger me for crying over losing two people when he's probably lost so many loved ones.

I feel so guilty.

I'm so dumb.

Finished

* * *

Done. So whadaya think? Next I think I'll do annother 'Bee. Hum, I don't know. Anyway, RnR please!


	3. Happy Mother's Day

I thought of this because… well I don't know why, but Happy Mother's Day- Enjoy!

This is from Bumblebee's POV

I don't own Transformers.

Dedicated to my mom- the woman who loves me, teaches me, and buys me transformers merchandise.

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 3 Bit:

Happy Mother's Day

From what Carly told me about this holiday- people should be happy. Out to restaurants with their families celebrating all the hard work a mother, which Carly explained as a female creator, does for her family.

But not the Witwickys; Spike and Sparkplug are dressed all in black, like they were going to a funeral, and being very quiet. They bought three huge bouquets of flowers, they're really pretty, and asked me to take them to Low Avenue.

Low Avenue, as I've just found out, is almost all a Graveyard. They walk in and tell me to wait for them. They go up to four different tombstones; I turn up my Audio sensors to hear what they're saying.

"Well Ma… Happy mothers day, ya know yer grandson's really something… just like you." Sparkplug was murmuring to one of the stones while placing a bouquet on the stone, then turning to another stoner, "Sis, you tellen' off everyone in heaven? Yer boy… he's… he ain't doin' too well, he got his self in some trouble with the law… yer husband tried to make him think 'bout what he was doin'… but you know yer boy, too headstrong for his own good…" He put a bouquet on the stone, tears funning down his face.

Spike was kneeling with another bouquet at a third stone, crying uncontrollably. "Oh Mom…" he whispers chocked.

Sparkplug put his hand on the stone, and whispers, "I still love ya hon, but I think our boy needs ta talk ta ya alone- I'll go say hi to our other boy." He headed over to the fourth grave.

"Mom?" Spike whispers, biting his lip, "Mom… Remember when I told you about my Autobot friends? They're doing real good… but… Oh God Mom… I miss you so much… I wish you were still around… I just…" His tears fall faster and faster, "I love you Mom… You'll always be on my mind and in my heart- not just on days like this that're your special day. Happy Mother's Day Mom." He looked to the other two stones, "You too Grandma, Auntie. I love all of you, and happy Mother's Day to all of you. I'm gonna go talk to my baby bro okay? I'll come visit all of you again someday soon."

My primary creator was an amazing femme, I loved he as much as they clearly loved their mothers. She was a really nice femme, her optics were always so kind and she was always willing to take care of those who needed her.

I guess I know how they feel.

Finished

* * *

Like it? Short I know but… Meh. RnR please!


End file.
